The ever-increasing popularity of war games in which frangible paintballs are shot to mark a living target, has prompted many improvements designed to enhance the rapid and sustained firing of a large quantity of paintball projectiles. As shown in FIG. 1, most recent models of paintball guns 1 use a substitutable magazine 2 for carrying a quantity of spherical paintball projectile ammunition 3 as disclosed in Lorenzetti, U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,457 incorporated herein by this reference. The magazine 2 mounts to the upper section of the gun by engaging its tubular outlet port 4 to the tubular feed port 5 of the gun. When so mounted, both ports are generally arranged coaxially to form a cylindrical passage through which the projectiles freely flow.
Magazines are often manufactured having dissimilarly dimensioned outlet port tubes thereby resulting in a magazine which is loosely fitted to the gun which can allow for unintentional disorientation or even dislodgement of the magazine leading to an interruption in rapid and sustained firing.
Various solutions have been proposed including intermediate adapters having opposite ends each sized to fit particular magazine sizes to various gun feed port tube sizes. Such solutions increase the bulkiness of the magazine and typically require the user to have a different adapter for each different size magazine. Further, such adapters often increase the length of the cylindrical passage. The change in the diameter of the passage can lead to fouling or otherwise less than a smooth rapid flow of paintballs.
The present invention is an attempt to overcome the above-identified problems.